Soon Your Face Will Fade Away
by Nanna Black
Summary: [Oneshot] Darien observa Serena e Seiya. SEQUEL PARA E ELA SERÁ AMADA.


**Resposta a Belmont: **Eu sei que o Seiya é uma mulher que se veste de homem. Mas pelo que eu entendi do anime, quando ele não está transformado ele é homem mesmo! Pode ver que os dubladores dos Three Lights têm vozes masculinas.

**Nota da Autora:** Depois de dois anos, eis uma nova história de _Sailor__Moon_! A seqüência de _E Ela Será Amada_ ficou se enchendo de poeira no meu HD até que eu decidi que ela está boa o suficiente para ser postada.

**Disclaimer:** A música é _Everytime_, da ex-princesinha do pop Britney Spears. Os personagens pertencem a Naoko Takenouchi.

**Sinopse:** Seqüência para _E Ela Será Amada_. Darien observa Serena com seu novo amor.

Soon Your Face Will Fade Away

Por Nanna

**E**les formam o casal mais quente desse ano.

Seiya Kou, astro da banda pop Three Lights, depois de negar vários rumores de romance com várias estrelas as quais eu não dispensaria nem se fosse doido, assumiu estar namorando Serena Tsukino, uma loirinha de olhos azuis, anônima.

E por que esse relacionamento me interessa tanto?

Ora, por quê... Porque Serena Tsukino é ninguém mais, ninguém menos que minha ex-namorada.

É, é de mim que ele está falando quando afirma que _um cara foi idiota o suficiente para largar a Serena, e eu estive ao lado dela quando ela precisou de mim_.

Hoje, quase um ano depois do nosso rompimento, Serena passa por mim, e não me vê.

Eu sei que ela não me vê (e não que finge não me notar), porque um dia eu a cumprimentei e ela acenou para mim. Serena nunca acenaria para mim se visse que era eu. Não depois da mágoa que eu causei a ela.

Look at me

**Take my hand**

**Why are we strangers when our love was strong?**

**Why carry on without me?**

_Olhe para mim,_

_Tome a minha mão_

_Por que nós somos estranhos, quando o nosso amor foi forte?_

_Por que continuar vivendo sem mim?_

**Q**uando eu terminei meu namoro com Serena, do modo mais frio que um homem pode terminar um namoro com uma mulher, nunca pensei que ela fosse me esquecer tão depressa.

E, quando ela começou seu relacionamento com Seiya, nunca pensei que o fato de ela ter me superado fosse me abalar tanto. Mas abalou, e agora meus sonhos são assombrados por imagens de nossos dias de felicidade, quando eu era o homem que ela amava, e quando eu sabia que, não importava o que acontecesse, eu podia confiar e ter fé no amor de Serena.

And every time I try to fly, I fall

Without my wings, I feel so small

I guess I need you, baby

**And every time I sleep, within my dreams**

**I see your face; it's haunting me**

**I guess I need you, baby**

E toda vez que eu tento voar, eu caio.

_Sem minhas asas, eu me sinto tão pequeno..._

_Acho que preciso de você, baby._

_E toda vez que eu durmo, em meus sonhos,_

_Eu vejo o seu rosto; ele está me assombrando._

_Acho que preciso de você, baby._

**T**em momentos em que minha vontade é ir atrás de Serena e reconquistá-la. Tê-la mais uma vez ao meu lado. Mas, toda vez que eu penso nisso, uma imagem dela vem à minha mente...

O dia em que descobri que ela não mais me pertencia.

Fui à Arcada conversar com Andrew, pedir conselhos. Ele era o meu confidente; era para ele que eu falava de minhas idéias de querer reconquistar Serena. Estava olhando ao redor, sentado ao balcão e esperando que Andrew me trouxesse meu milk-shake de chocolate quando ela entrou, abraçada a Seiya, morrendo de rir.

Fiquei de queixo caído com a aparência dela. Serena estava deslumbrante.

Não me entenda mal – Serena sempre foi linda, com os imensos e expressivos olhos azuis e os cabelos claros.

Mas agora...

Havia algo nela que não existia quando ela estava comigo. Uma luz, um brilho que a iluminava e irradiava de sua silhueta pequenina, iluminando os arredores. Um cintilar que tornava seus olhos azuis tão intensos quanto duas safiras.

Andrew havia se aproximado enquanto eu fitava, embasbacado, Serena entrar e acomodar-se em uma mesa ao lado de Seiya.

"Você diz que a ama..." Ele começou baixinho, sobressaltando-me.

"E amo!" Defendi, ultrajado. Ele, que era meu melhor amigo, não podia desconfiar ou duvidar do quanto eu amava Serena.

"Então, se a ama, deixe-a em paz com Seiya", ele retrucou, com seriedade.

Senti uma raiva quente me envolver. "Não pode me exigir isso, Andrew! Não tem o direito!"

"Tenho o direito de exigir isso, como amigo de Serena!" Andrew explodiu, enfurecido. A taça de milk-shake tremia em sua mão. "Enquanto você andava por aí se esfregando em Setsuna, ela batia no fundo do poço! E só saiu de lá por causa do amor que Seiya dedicou a ela, que ele seja abençoado por Deus!"

Encarei Andrew, perplexo com a intensidade de sua fúria. Ele era sempre tranqüilo e cordato. Tal rompante me assombrava.

"Ela o esqueceu, não o ama mais, Darien! Enfie isto em sua cabeça dura e procure outra tola para seduzir!" Andrew afirmou com seriedade, colocando a taça de milk-shake na minha frente e se afastando para atender o casal.

I make believe

**That you are near**

**It's the only way**

**I see clear**

**What have I done?**

**You seem to move on easy**

Eu finjo acreditar

Que_ você está por perto_

_É o único jeito de_

_Eu ver claro_

_O que foi que fiz?_

_Você parece me esquecer facilmente_

**N**ão, não é possível. Serena me ama. Serena sempre me amou. Ela está com Seiya apenas para me afrontar, sabe que eu o desprezo.

Mas, enquanto me viro para observa-la...

... Sei que estou tentando enganar a mim mesmo.

Ela não me ama mais. Nunca me amou. Pelo menos, não do jeito que ama Seiya.

Eu fui uma paixonite de adolescente.

Ele a transformou em uma verdadeira mulher.

E eu não conhecia essa fascinante criatura. Não sabia do que ela gostava, o que ela queria, quais eram seus sonhos e anseios.

Quando Serena era minha, ser uma noiva era tudo que ela desejava. Casar-se em uma luxuosa cerimônia, com um belo vestido branco, tendo todas as amigas como damas de honra e madrinhas, sendo levada, bela e chorosa, pelo braço do pai até mim.

O que essa nova Serena queria? Com o quê ela sonhava?

Eu não sabia.

Eu nunca saberia.

I may have made it rain

**Please forgive me**

**My weakness has caused you pain**

**And this song is my sorry**

_Eu posso ter causado a chuva_

_Por favor, me perdoe_

_Minha fraqueza causou-lhe dor_

_E essa música é meu pedido de desculpas_

**Q**uando comparo a Serena que era minha namorada com esta que está diante de meus olhos, conversando animadamente com Seiya, sei que mulher nenhuma no mundo poderá substituí-la.

E pensar que fora por minha culpa que eu a perdera. Não fora forte o suficiente para resistir à sedução de Setsuna Meiouh e esperar que Serena desabrochasse nessa mulher bela, madura e sensual.

Que grande idiota que eu fui.

At night I pray

**That soon your face will fade away**

À noite eu rezo

_Para que seu rosto logo desapareça_

**S**aí da Arcada, sentindo-me destroçado. Ela não era minha. Não me amava mais. Tinha me esquecido

Talvez fosse a hora de eu esquecê-la também.


End file.
